Kitty Kure: Teh Deleted Scenes
by Ailarii
Summary: Scenes that either didn't make it to Kitty Kurse, because they were too bad, or... Probably just because I thought them up now xD Rated T for language and yeah... Same as the actual thing!
1. Poofing Part One

Well, here it is. The first deleted scene from Kitty Kurse! And I will tell you all this right now:

These can be as short as ten words, or as long as a chapter. Live with it ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1

Poofing Part One

* * *

Explanation: This is what would have happened if the Akatsuki had just poofed into Abby's house instead of the whole humane society thing.

_

* * *

Ding Dong!_

"Finally Alex…" I mumbled as I ran to the door and swung it open only to be attacked via glomp by the crazy lady.

"Abby I missed you!" She yelled as she hugged me.

I tried prying her off, "Alex, you saw me Friday and… I… Can't…breathe…" I then feigned fainting, making her let go of me.

"GAH I'M SORRY ABBY DON'T DIE!" She shook me.

I grabbed her arms, "Alex. I'm fine. Just don't shake me or hug me to death."

She pouted, "Fine… HEY!" She ran inside and to my room where she dropped her bags down and pulled out a bag of Sharpies and smiled widely as she also pulled out some jeans. "Wanna get started on The Pants?"

I smiled back, "Well of course!" I went over to my drawer and pulled out some pants to draw on. "This shall be fun!"

And so Alex and I began to draw on our old jeans with the Shapries.

"I want to draw a penguin!" Alex said.

"A penguin it is! I also wanna draw the kanji for love." I put in.

"Ohh that's perfect! And an Akatsuki cloud!"

"But of course." I laughed.

"Oh! I know what we can write on the side of it." Alex smirked.

"Should I be afraid?" I inched away from her a tad.

She began laughing evilly, "On mine it'll be 'Itachi's Property' and on yours it can be 'Deidara's Property'!"

I started laughing too, "That's perfect! I'll get the kanji up to write it out." I got my laptop and began searching for the statements needed on Google Translate. "Ok got it!" I wrote down the lovely words and then proceeded to outline it on the jeans for Alex to color in later.

Soon, our pants were totally awesome, so we put them on and wore them around the house.

"Now this would be a bad time for them to poof—"

_POOF!_

Alex and I coughed and wheezed while trying to fan the smoke out of our way from a random poofing sound. "What the hell was that?"

I got up and looked around, though I missed looking at the ground and tripped over something quite… Soft…? "What the hell?" I looked up from my spot on the floor to see a blond cat staring at me. "HEY IT'S A CAT!" I immediately sat up and hugged it.

"It's a lot of cats!" Alex leaned down and hugged a black cat.

"Sweet!" I looked around to see a bunch of cats surrounding us. "I want ramen."

"TO THE RAMEN!" Alex got up with the cat and we went out into the kitchen. "So, why are there cats in your living room?" She petted the cat.

I shrugged, still carrying the blond kitty. "Hell if I know." I filled the pot with water and put it on the stove. "But… Now I have pets!"

"_**Itachi… Deidara… What is that on their pants…?"**_ Kisame asked.

"_**HA! Apparently they've been fucking around behind your back, Leader-sama." **_Hidan remarked, smirking at them.

Itachi was just itching to get at Hidan, but Alex was not ready to let the cat go so soon. Whereas Deidara was smirking and staring at me, not that either of us noticed.

"_**Senpai has a girlfriend now?"**_ Tobi-kitty came running in and crashed right into Alex's legs, knocking her over a bit. She reached out to grab anything to keep her up, which just happened to be the warming pot of water.

It spilled everywhere since it was flung all over the kitchen…

_Poof!_

The kitchen was suddenly filled with some sort of smoke. I coughed and tried waving the smoke away when I noticed that the cat I had was gone, only to be replaced with a…body? "What the hell?" I opened my eyes to see a bare chest in front of me. A bare _male_ chest that I had my arm wrapped around, and right in front of me was a tattoo looking thing… It looked like a mouth. "What the fuck?" There was only one person I knew that had a mouth on their chest… I looked up to see a blond, blue eyed shinobi staring right back at me, smirking. My eyes went wide, "D-D-Dei-D-Deida…" I couldn't get the words out.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You mean, Deidara, un?"

I couldn't move. Deidara from the _Akatsuki_ was standing right in front of me! I only nodded when I heard a very _loud_ yell from Alex.

"KYAAAAA ITACHI!" She yelled and I looked around Deidara to see Alex glomping… _Itachi?_ What the hell?

That's also when I noticed something else… He was butt naked. My face flushed red as I looked away and hid behind Deidara so I wouldn't see more of Itachi then I'd ever wanted to… Ok not really, but still!

_Wait… If he's nude then…_ I gulped and my eyes went down south only to see that, yup, Deidara was fully nude as well, and I was pressed flush against his chest. I let out a very loud scream and backed away and covered my eyes, "MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES! AHHH!"

"What the fuck is she yelling about?" I recognized that as the voice of Hidan… Only he was speaking English… What the hell?

"Which one, un?" Deidara asked him.

"The one with your name on her pants, duh." Hidan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My face got even redder, "Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…" I muttered. _Of all the days to do this, WE PICK TODAY?_

"Did you scare her away with that pathetic excuse for a pe—"

"JUST BECAUSE I SAW IT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO HEAR THE DAMN WORD!" I yelled and glared at Hidan… Who was also nude. "MY EYES! DEAR JASHIN!" I ran over and grabbed Alex, running past Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara only to bump into Tobi—who had his mask on. I screamed again and ran us both into my room and shut the door.

"Abby…"

I panted a bit from the sudden use of energy, "What?"

"I do believe we've just fallen into a fanfiction." Alex smirked.

I twitched. "I could live without a fanfiction! MY EYES!"

She tilted her head to the side, "What about them?"

Was she serious? "Alex, they were all nude!"

"Oh? I only noticed Itachi. So you got a good look at Deidara then?" She smiled pervertedly.

I facepalmed, "Yes, Alex, because me looking at Deidara's…erm…yeah…is more important than the fact that I have criminals in my house!"

"To me it is." She said innocently.

* * *

Me: Yeah… End part 1 of that!

I'll upload part 2 later ;D

And no, no Alex notes!

I'm too lazy! She can put them in later!

Review for part 2! I'm too lazy to do it now :S


	2. Mac And Cheese Kisses

So this is what Alex comes up with when reading Kitty Kurse at...5 AM! And I am crazy enough to actually write it up at... 8AM!

Wait...

WHY THE FUCK AM I UP AT THIS HOUR?

Oh yeah, life... Speaking of that nuisance... I am sorry NYAVS has not been updated! I am working on some things for my friends (this is a big project to me) and I just heard some not-so-good news yesterday...

Though you all don't need to know about that! And I am still working on Poofing Part Two... That will be up eventually! So sorry! At least you have this?

Warning: TOTALLY RANDOM AND VERY SHORT!

* * *

Chapter Two

Mac And Cheese Kisses

* * *

He cheated on me… He said he trusted me… He said that he loved me dammit! I mean sure in high school that doesn't really mean anything, but still! I was pissed now. No, not pissed, I was irate, angry, pissed, furious, cheesed off, I don't know a word that couldn't describe just how mad I was right then. I just wanted to punch a puppy right then! I don't know how long I sat there, but finally the bell rang and I ran out of there faster than anything…and right past _him_. I didn't even spare him a glance. I'm surprised that I didn't punch him right then and there. I ran to the student parking lot where Alex was waiting by the car and she saw how furious I was.

"Abby what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice and when I glanced up I saw it all over her face.

"Oh nothing," I said so bitterly and with such sarcasm that Alex winced, "Just that I found out, oh, ten minutes ago that the person I've been dating for months is nothing but a fucking bastard who doesn't trust the one person in the world that he should never doubt, and just that I've found a whole fucking new reason to hate those fucking stupid, immoral, selfish, slutty, and inhuman bitches called preps!" I grabbed her keys, unlocked the door, got in then threw the keys in the driver seat.

Alex quickly got in on the other side, "What the fuck did Mason do?"

I could swear that I was shaking with rage, "I saw him Alex! I saw him! He fucking told that bitch Ashley Howe that he didn't trust me and then fucking kissed her Alex!" She didn't say anything. What could she say? I sighed but still said with edge in my voice, "I'm sorry to take this out on you, just drive us home, ok?" She did nothing but nod and start up the car. Whether it took us five minutes or five hours to get home, I didn't care because to me one second we were in the school and the next, we were at home. I threw open the door and didn't even bother with my school stuff.

And you know what I did when I slammed open the door to the kitchen and saw Deidara sitting at the dining room table? Well I shall tell you! In all my rage and confusion, I walked straight up to him, grabbed him by the color, pulled him up towards me, and planted a kiss on his lips right then and there. Sadly – this would be sadly right? - he poked my face and pushed me away.

I stared up at him in confusion. _Don't tell me I'm being rejected by two guys in one day!_ Though... What Deidara said next didn't make me fall to the ground crying.

"Can I at least swallow my mac and cheese before you go doing something like that, un?"

No, I did not cry, instead I fell to the ground laughing my ass off.

* * *

Ta fucking da...

Yeah I am not happy now... I just saw that I LOST the stupid note I had for NYAVS... It told me what powers the Akatsuki had... In fact I think I just lost a HELL OF A LOT of things on here... UGH! I am stupid stupid stupid...

*Reads the last few lines of this* ... *Giggles* Well I'm off to read Kitty Kurse until someone gets on Facebook... WISH MEH LUCK!


	3. Poofing Part Two

I know, I know... It's been forever since I updated this... BUT OH WELL!

I have two more ideas for this x] I won't tell you one, but I will say that... One of them is revolved around the end of Kitty Kurse and...it's a really sweet DeiXAbby thing! Actually, I was GOING to put it into the story but, what did I do? I FORGOT! I HAD THE PERFECT LOVEY DOVEY SCENE IN MY HEAD AND I FORGOT TO PUT IT IN THE DAMN ACTUAL STORY! T_T *Sobs*

Sasori: Just hurry with the story...

Hidan: This looks like it'll be fun

...Fine... But I will tell you all now... It may be totally random and seem like it would never happen but... That's kinda why it's not in KK and...because I'm lazy x]

ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY!

* * *

Chapter 2

Poofing Part 2

* * *

I turned around, opened the door, and peeked out to see the men that had poofed come walking out of the kitchen and walk around the living room. Tobi planted himself right down on my dad's chair... Must burn that later. Hidan was doubled over laughing at...probably my reaction to everything, and Deidara and Itachi? They were walking straight to my room. My eyes widened as I began to shut the door, but a hand stopped it and opened the door revealing a smirking Deidara who walked in followed by a stoic Itachi and a red cat with gray dots on his face.

Itachi looked over at Alex. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"IN THE HUMAN WORLD!"

I facepalmed and turned to Itachi. "You're in America, Itachi-san. In a different world from your own."

"How do you know his name, hm?" Deidara stared at me as I tried very hard to stare at his face and suppress a blush...failing at both.

"W-Well in this w-world y-you all are i-in a m-manga..." I stuttered trying not to look at him all together.

"Manga?" Deidara asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

I pointed to the posters around my room. "A Japanese comic...a cartoon...fictional...fake. As in you all should not be here!"

"I don't care about that!" Alex yelled. "I just want to know why Tobi had to be naked too! But at least now we know Deidara really is a guy... Or rather you do now, Abby." She grinned.

My face flushed a hot dark red. "Th-That's not the point right now!"

"Then what is?" Deidara asked, smirking.

"How you all got here! That's the point!"

"I believe there is also another point." Itachi looked at me and Alex. "How do you know of us?"

"We already said, Ita-kun!" Alex flailed. "You all are in a manga!"

"Then how did the author know of us?"

"He created yoo!" She ran at him and glomped him.

"ALEX YOU'RE HUGGING A NAKED MAN!" I facepalmed.

She stared at me. "And why aren't you?" She said it like it was the most obvious and simple thing ever.

Again, I blushed. "B-Because!"

So the first thing that happens when the Akatsuki enter my house...they run around naked...and I can't stop staring at Deidara...great...just fucking great...

* * *

See? Random. And short. Oh well~

I can't wait to write the lovey dovey thing though... I can't even BELIEVE that I didn't write that in... You have no idea how pissed I am about that... NO FUCKING IDEA! ¬.¬

Review please~


End file.
